She helped me
by spnfandomgal
Summary: <html><head></head>Tate meets a little girl who moves in. Violet sees that the little girl loves Tate. Will Violet take him back or has Tate developed false hope?</html>


Tate was in the attic with beau crying,because of Violet sending him away from though it's been a few minutes since the Ramos' left,Tate couldn't bear the thought of being away from couldn't stay away from the half of of was his light Tate's was the dark her he wasn't complete.

Tate had stayed in the attic with beau sleeping,crying and screaming for ,Violet was simply with her little brother enjoying the image of Jeffrey's was laughing and tickling her baby brother's little tummy hearing the adorable laughter of him.

An hour later,Tate had already left to go to the basement still crying and stopped immediately when he heard a loud rumble sounded like thunder and lightning combined with an began to panic with all the shaking in the ground and noises getting louder!Tate stopped panicking about himself and panicked about ran up the shaky steps and to the stairs leading to the heard Violet screaming and ran to her the door was was bright!Tate began kicking the door,because the knob was stuck."VIOLEEEEET!"he screamed!"TAAATE!HELP!PLEASE!"Violet screamed finally kicked the door down with a part of him that was relieved to kick the door down,but vanished when he saw random people with cameras in front of him and a man with a boom was saw a man with a smile on his yelling "Cut!",the man walked up to the confused boy and put his hand on his left shoulder smiling,"Good job,Evan!Now when you enter the room,Taissa is going to come running to you with a be next scene after your hug with her will turn into a kissing scene,so go easy since she's much younger than you,okay buddy?"the man said."Who's Evan?!"Tate asked."Very funny,Mr Peters!"the man in front of him said with a after the man left Tate,a girl walked up to girl had light brown hair with hazel was Violet!Tate moved to her too and hugged her,"Violet,what's goin' on?Who are these people?"Tate asked still holding girl hugged back,but let go quick,"Umm...Evan,are you okay?"the girl let go too and had an even more confusing look than he did with the other man who came up to him."Earth to something wrong?And why'd you call me Violet?"the girl asked again."I called you Violet,because your name's Violet,Vi."Tate answered."Look,I know getting back at me for scaring you and accidentally calling you Tate the other day,but please stop."the girl said back,"Oh and stop calling me Violet and just call me Taissa if you don't mind."

"What?I don't understand."Tate said walked away mad thinking he was getting back at her.

After Violet left Tate,another person walked up to had blonde hair with a hair style just like his mother' knew exactly who it was Constance."Get the hell away from me,Constance!"Tate lady chuckled and smiled,"Oh Evan,you must love acting don't you!"the woman said nicely."What are you talking abou-Why are you people calling me Evan?!"Tate yelled."Are you okay?"the woman mad,confused boy screamed in frustration,while the woman's smile on her face started to placed her shaky hand on his shoulder,"Evan?Are you alright?"  
>"N-No."Tate replied stepping back away from the lady's hand."<br>"Are you sure?"the lady asked with an even more worried voice."Yeah."he said calmly."Okay."the woman walked away from him and Tate walked to the didn't mean to just wanted to walk away from all the people and cameras and other walked in,but was distracted by Taissa walking out of her dressing was a least what Tate thought since the whole house a set smiled and walked to him,"So Ryan said that we have to do a kissing scene so-",she sighed "Wanna practice?"Tate shrugged.  
>He didn't know what was happening,but he did wanna kiss her,"Sure I guess."he said." did you memorize your script or?"she asked."Y-Yeah...But I don't really remember."Tate said answered with a hint of fear."That's okay."she smiled."Let's go ahead and start."<br>"Okay."Tate responded quickly.  
>"What was that?"Taissa asked saying her didn't respond."I don't really remember,sorry."Tate lied dropped his head and just looked at the floor."That's 're just practicing."she said as she smiled."You say:I don't you okay?Then we pretty much hug then you know the rest,bluh,bluh,bluh..."Tate smiled."Can we do it over?"he asked."Sure."Taissa answered."What was that?"she said again."I don't know,you okay?"he came in for a hugged her too,but pulled back and looked into her eyes as if she was still one and only came in for a kiss with Taissa doing the same thing,but she let go as soon as she touched his lips with hers."I think that's it.I mean we're gonna kiss longer during the shoot,but you know..."she said."Let's just practice our kissing now."Tate said quickly."What?"Taissa said confused."Practice does make perfect,right?"Tate said trying to get her to kiss him."Yeah,but-"Tate cut her off,"I mean-You know...Just as actors."he said stepping forward." ...Sure."She said confused." let's just do it in your dressing wouldn't want people watching us."Tate said with a smile."Okay."she smiled both walked into her dressing room and closed her door."Okay,let's do our lines first."Taissa commanded,but both entered the room and began to say their lines,"What was that?"<br>"I don't you okay?"he grabbed her shoulders nodded and came in for the hugged her leaned back from his chest and Tate leaned back to see her went on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against kissing was one of Tate's favorite moments with placed her arms around Tate's neck and Tate put his hands on her hips pulling her in as their lips enjoyed it even though he found out their love was liked him,but as a friend and not the way he did for her.A few seconds later,Tate let his tongue enter her ,she let thought he was just playing the they practiced he would usually just kiss her,but not the way he was doing right began to enjoy thought it was one of the best make out kisses she had ever had with anyone and couldn't help,but moan into the kiss."Evan."she began sliding his hand down to her started to think this was going to soon let go of his neck and leaned apart from let go too,but hesitantly,"Sorry."he said."It's least our kissing scene will be perfect,right?"she said."Yeah."

After their "kissing" scene,Taissa left to Ryan and Tate stayed in Taissa's smiled for a moment until he saw a pieces of paper on her of curiosity,he walked to desk to see the more than one was a said  
>"American Horror Story".Tate grabbed the paper and went through the lines and laid his eyes on a page that increased his whispered the page and his eyes grew wide."Tate says:I love you, pulls back out of their passionate kiss with tears streaming of her says:Tate,I can't do this any-"Tate was cut off by the opening of the door behind dropped the papers and turned around to see Taissa with like the scripts,but from a different walked to towards her grabbed her wrists with worry in his eyes,"What's wrong Vi-Taissa?"he asked."N-Nothing."Taissa answered trying to take her wrists out of his was stronger than her."Taissa,please tell me what's wrong."Tate begged."H-He broke up with me."his eyebrows creased."Who?"<br>"You don't know him."  
>"If I did I would go to him slit his throat."his voice lowered and his eyes darkened while his grip on her wrists tightened,"Evan you're hurting me."Taissa said interrupting Tate's thoughts of what he would do with whoever hurt her."Sorry.I just wouldn't like it if someone ever hurted you."he said as he let go of her.<br>"Hurted?"she said with a smirk on her face."Well I'm sorry if I'm not good with my grammar little ms nerd."he said back with a little smiled.


End file.
